


cheeseburger in paradise

by hatonic_soulmates



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Fluff without Plot, Gen, Urban Magic Yogs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 04:17:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4125249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hatonic_soulmates/pseuds/hatonic_soulmates
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Urban Magic Yogs! Sips takes Ross to a late night food truck pod</p>
            </blockquote>





	cheeseburger in paradise

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to threeplusfire for the inspiration and beta. You're the best, yo.

Ross watched his breath turn to fog in the crisp fall air. 1 AM on a Tuesday in October wasn’t quite cold enough for snow, but chilly enough that scarves and coffee were necessary. He sipped his warm, ultra-sweet espresso drink from Sips’ favorite 24 hour coffee place (it was like warm liquid cake and Ross was loving it) and looked side-long at Sips strolling leisurely next to him.

“So where’re we going, anyway?” Ross’ tail bumped Sips’ wrist affectionately as they walked. Sips grinned and nodded ahead of them to a cluster of people and trucks. The smell of at least 10 different kinds of food wafted in their direction, a heady mix of savory and spicy and greasy and sweet. Ross raised an eyebrow, his interest piqued.  


“Your new favorite spot,” Sips chuckled and pulled Ross closer, sliding his hand into the back pocket of Ross’ jeans and taking a large gulp of his own coffee (dark roast drip with just a hint of cream and sugar).

The murmur of people talking quietly and enjoying their food grew louder as they approached. Sips could feel Ross’ excitement in the way he bounced slightly with every step and the soft _swoosh_ of his tail swaying side to side behind them. They made their way into the center of the pod to stand next to an empty picnic table; Sips gestured around them with the hand holding his coffee cup, as if presenting his kingdom to Ross. It was like that movie Trott had made him watch, the one with the lions: “everything the light touches will be yours.”

“What d’you wanna try first, cupcake?” Sips took another sip of his still blessedly warm coffee as Ross turned to look at all his choices with wide eyes. A bright blue and green truck caught his attention, the sign proclaiming something about Korean fusion; Ross wasn’t sure what that meant, but the little baskets of food people were carrying away from it were making his mouth water. Sips followed his gaze.

“Good choice. C’mon.”

They walked up to the window of the truck and smiled up at the 20-something on the other side as Sips ordered for Ross and fished some bills out of his pocket. Sips disappeared to a different truck to grab something for himself while Ross waited, and when they slid out his little basket, piled high with meat and some kind of spicy-smelling vegetable slaw in a tortilla, Ross thanked the chef enthusiastically and went to meet Sips by the picnic table.

Sips was looking hungrily at his own food: a messy, gooey mound of french fries with what looked like a mushroom gravy and lumps of cheese piled on top. Ross leaned forward curiously; it smelled greasy and amazing and he definitely wanted to try some. He turned his attention back to his own food, carefully grabbing and folding the tortilla so none of the meat or toppings fell out, and took a large bite.

It was exquisite: the meat was buttery and tender, marinated in something that made it rich and kind of peppery. The vegetable slaw topping was spicy and bitter and a little bit sour, a great counterpoint to the succulent meat. Ross sighed happily and closed his eyes, chewing his mouthful slowly, savoring the flavors.

Sips swallowed his starchy-goopy-cheesy concoction and laughed softly as Ross cracked an eye open.

“That good, huh, cupcake? I think they called it a ‘bulgogi beef with kimchi taco’. I dunno what that is, but it sounded pretty nice.”

Ross nodded and smiled, wiping the leftover juices off his lips with the sleeve of his hoodie.

“It’s amazing, I’ve never tasted anything like it! How’s yours? What’s it even called?”

Sips pulled a few fries from his basket and held them out for Ross. The gravy and cheese dribbled onto his fingers as Ross leaned forward to let Sips feed him. He made sure to lick Sips’ fingers clean before sitting back and enjoying. The fries were slightly soggy from the gravy, the cheese was melty and delicious; Ross tasted hints of garlic and onion and decided this was the kind of thing he could eat forever.

“It’s called poutine, and it’s a gift to mankind. I used to eat it a lot as a kid and I can never resist a bit of nostalgia when I come here.”

They enjoyed their food in comfortable silence, occasionally sampling the other’s dish. There was a crepe truck as well, so they ordered a huge fruit and cream filled one to share on the walk home.

“We should do this again. Maybe bring Smith and Trott,” Ross said between bites and leaned his head on Sips’ shoulder as they made their way back to the apartment.

“Of course, cupcake. Hell, we can do it tomorrow if you like.”

Ross hummed in agreement. Sips handed him the last bit of crepe and they rounded the corner, their building coming into view down the brightly lit street.


End file.
